finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmos (Dissidia)
]] Cosmos is the goddess of harmony that opposes Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. She once failed to gain the cooperation of the Crystals, ultimately losing her battle against Chaos, but not the war, before the game's events. She is a force of good and the villains refer to her as the "Goddess of Death". She is the only completely original character to appear in the game, and is voiced by Sumi Shimamoto and Veronica Taylor (credited as Kathleen McInerney) in Japanese and English, respectively. Story In the Cosmos and Chaos Reports, it is hinted that Cosmos is a being created by the Lufenians in the form of Cid's unamed wife as an alternative means to soothe Garland. This is present as Chaos had a dream where he knew true happiness. Prologue After the initial confrontation between Cosmos' warriors and Chaos', Cosmos is severely weakened. Worse still, the warriors have all been split up and are now stranded. She tells them that they must seek out the Crystals if they are to stand a chance against Chaos. But unknown to the warriors, whom she appeared to each save Squall in order to set them on the right track, Cosmos created the crystals to hold power within them each. As a result, she deliberly weakened herself to set up her plan which she springs once all are gathered. Destiny Odyssey III As the young Onion Knight grieves over his cowardice, Cosmos arrives to tell him of Terra's situation, she is being used by the Cloud of Darkness, and in the meantime, is suffering because of it. Onion Knight asks if there was a way to save Terra, Cosmos responded with one option, to defeat the Cloud of Darkness herself. Wishing to avoid the fight, Onion Knight asks if giving the Crystals to the Cloud of Darkness would persuade her into releasing Terra, Cosmos then asks if his heart desires this choice. Confused, Onion Knight couldn't answer, so before she left, Cosmos told him to follow his heart, that way, he can truly find the power he needs. Afterwards, Golbez arrived to back-up Cosmos's words by giving Onion Knight the same choice, to look inside his heart. Destiny Odyssey IV Cosmos appears before Cecil Harvey after he is attacked by Golbez. Cosmos listens to Cecil's concerns about his decision to rely on the power of others, then consoles him and assures him he has the power to find the Crystal as well as that helping his friends and being with his friends are two different things. Destiny Odyssey IX Cosmos pays a visit to Zidane in the Crystal World before his battle against Kuja. She encourages him to believe in his friends and assures him that they believe in him, spurring Zidane to find and confront Kuja again. Destiny Odyssey II Cosmos appears before Firion, telling him that Cloud, Tidus, and Cecil have all found their Crystals. Firion was happy, but at the same time, conflicted by what the Emperor called him, a tool of Cosmos. Hearing Firion's dream and how the Emperor mocked it, Cosmos responded that is a beautiful vision that she would want to see someday. Her words gave Firion new hope, as he promises to show Cosmos that world someday. Destiny Odyssey I While the Warriors of Cosmos were seeking the Crystals, Golbez approaches Cosmos. They began to talk about the endless cycle of war. If one god is slain, the divine dragon, Shinryu, will resurrect the fallen god, and the war will continue. Golbez then states that if the light was to lose the fight, the heroes would face their true demise. Concerned, Cosmos appears before the Warrior of Light, and begs him to stop his search for the Crystals. He assures her that even if it is hopeless, a path will open. He then promises her that he will find the Crystals and save the world. Surprised by the Warrior's bravery, Cosmos makes a promise as well, to believe in her friends until the end. Shade Impulse After the ten warriors retrieve their crystals, they return to Cosmos with the intent to restore her. However, Cosmos tells them that the war has been decided and they will have know true darkness. Cosmos teleports the warriors to the Edge of Madness, Chaos' realm. Chaos incinerates the goddess, and the heroes begin to fade. However, the power of the Crystals bring them back, allowing the heroes a chance to strike back at Chaos. During the encounters with the villains in Shade Impulse, it revealed that the Crystals contain Cosmos' power, and making them shine weakened her so she could be destroyed. Cosmos, and the villains who guided the heroes to the Crystals, knew this. Cosmos allowed herself to be destroyed due to her faith in the heroes, and her belief that, with the cycle of war broken, they can defeat Chaos at last. In the secret ending, after unlocking all the Cosmos and Chaos reports, Cosmos is revealed to be alive and now the world's sole ruler. Talking to Cid of the Lufaine about how it would seem the war between good and evil was to continue, Cosmos is confident to set her hopes in both her champions and the future with intent to see it through. Music Cosmos has her own theme, with vocals, included in the game, titled Cosmos. The band "Your Favorite Enemies" performs this song for the game. Gallery Image:Dissidia_Cosmos.png|Artwork of Cosmos by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:DissidiaCosmosArtwork.png|Artwork of Cosmos by Tetsuya Nomura. Image:Cosmos dissidia.jpg|Artwork of Cosmos with the heroes of Dissidia, by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:Cosmos_talking_to_Cid.png|Cosmos talking to Cid in the secret ending Etymology Cosmos' name comes from the Greek word for "order," furthering both her role as the goddess of harmony and her contrast with Chaos. Trivia *Although Cosmos' official artwork depicts her facing to the left, as the artwork of the other heroes do, her in-game character icon faces to the right, as the artwork of the villains do. *Cosmos along with Cid of the Lufaine are never fought or played in the game, unlike the other characters. *Cosmos can be seen at the very end of the opening FMV, if only at a glance. *Cosmos is the only original character in Dissidia, though this it debatable since the Warrior of Light wasn't an official character, but rather the title of the hero of his respective game. The same could be said for Onion Knight. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters